Yoshima
by Elerina
Summary: Someone, long believed dead, returns to the life of one Z warrior and changes the life of another. (R&R PLEASE!) (Yaoi in later chapters! ^_^)
1. Prologue

Animeduchess: Konichiwa, minna-sama! It's me again. I've finally started my first DBZ fic! *does happy dance*  Anyway, hope you enjoy it. And, yes, I know… *glances warily at sea of angry faces* …I have several other stories to finish. I'm working on them, alright? So don't be mad at me. Please review them when you have the chance. I will consider any and all ideas you have to help improve my stories, thanks. ^_^ Anyway, after all that blathering, here it is!

Duo: Wow, she stopped talking…

A: *smacks Duo* Shut up. Shouldn't you be off flirting with Heero or something? 

Duo: Stay out of my love life!

A: Hey, I _write your love life. So would you just leave me alo…_

Vegeta: Would you start the story already?

A: I'm trying to, but I keep getting interrupted. 

Vegeta: So what the hell is this about exactly? 

A: You'll see. You're in this part anyway…

Duo: Yeah, as a 10 year old.

Vegeta: Why, you pathetic human! How dare you mock me! *powers up* 

Duo: Yikes! *runs away*

Vegeta: Come back here, coward! *chases him* 

Duo: Help! Get this crazy alien away from me!

Vegeta: No one insults the Great Prince of all Saiyans and lives!

A:  ^_^*   … Anyway, as I was saying, … *Duo comes running past, Vegeta on his tail* …hmmm… I wonder how those two would look in a fic together… *giggles*  *both stop dead* 

Duo and Vegeta: WHAT?!

A: Um, never mind. *whistles* *turns toward readers* My apologies for the delay. Now, finally, here's the story.

Disclaim: Oh, I loathe and despise this part, but all well… I DO NOT OWN DBZ! I'M NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS! So if you try to sue me, you'll be lucky if you can get a cent off me. I'm broke.

YOSHIMA

Prologue…

          "Vegeta, hey, wait for me!" the small boy whined. Vegeta turned. 

            "Hurry up or they'll catch us!" Vegeta hissed.

"Well, I can't help it if I'm not as fast as you yet," the younger saiyan shot back. Vegeta sighed in frustration and took the boy's hand, as they ran through the corridors of Freeza's ship.

          "So, how exactly do you plan on getting us out of here, your highness?" The boy said sarcastically.

"Smart ass," Vegeta replied.

" I learned from the very best," The younger saiyan said, grinning. Vegeta growled softly.

" My, did we get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"  The boy teased. Vegeta instantly halted and turned the boy, giving him a glare that would send most creatures running in fear from the 10-year-old prince, but the boy just stared at him, smiling innocently. 

"You do realize," Vegeta said, " that if you were any other being in this universe, you would be dead right now."

"I know," the boy said, still smiling, " that's what makes this so fun."

Vegeta sighed and gave the boy a small smile. 

"Come on," he said, taking the younger saiyan's hand again. 

"So how exactly do we get out of here?" the boy asked. 

"There should be an escape pod hatch around here somewhere," Vegeta replied. They turned another corner… and came face to face with a dead end. 

"Smooth move, Highness, now what do we do?" the boy asked irritably. 

"Nothing," came a raspy voice in the Saiyan tongue. They turned to see Freeza standing over them. Suddenly, a voice filtered into the boy's mind.

_When I count to three, blast him and run! Vegeta told him telepathically, __1…2…3! At that exact moment, both saiyans ki-blasted Freeza and raced back down the corridor. Vegeta ran until he was out of breath. It was then that he noticed he was alone. _

"Vegeta, help!" he heard the younger saiyan yell. He ran toward the sound of the voice, until he came face-to-face with Freeza squeezing the younger saiyan's neck.

"Put him down!" Vegeta snarled.

"Or you'll what?" Freeza said, tossing the young saiyan up in the air and catching him by his tail. The boy had to clench his teeth in order to keep from screaming as Freeza squeezed his tail. 

"Come on, scream," Freeza mocked, "You know you want to." The boy blew him a raspberry. Freeza squeezed harder.

"Is that supposed to hurt?" the boy spat. He was then hurled into a wall.

"Annoying, stupid monkeys," Freeza said. 

"Leave him alone!" Vegeta yelled, jumping on him. Freeza just pushed him into another wall.

"Hey, Ice-face," came a pain filled voice, "you're gonna have to do better than that." Freeza turned to see the boy standing, his pride the only thing keeping him upright.

"Stupid monkey, don't you know when to give up?" Freeza said.

"Why would I give up to a foolish, arrogant, stupid slime ball like you?" the boy sneered. 

"Why you smart-assed little bastard!" Freeza yelled. He then smiled. 

"You know," he said, "I think your usefulness to me has just ended." With that, he sent a large ki-blast at the boy.

"Vegeta!" the boy yelled, trying to shield himself, "Vegeta, HELP ME!" The blast sent him through the metallic wall, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the boy was gone. Vegeta just stared at the dark hole, dumbfounded. 

"Come, Prince ling, our work is done here," Freeza said. Vegeta let out a loud mournful roar and jumped on Freeza. Freeza caught him and threw him to the ground in a single motion.

"I would highly recommend that you never try that again," Freeza said, "if you plan on living a little longer that is." He then turned and walked away, an enraged Vegeta en toe. 

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        

Vegeta sat alone in a small cell. Something fell down his cheek and he wiped it away irritably, surprised to find he was crying. He felt more tears threaten to fall from his eyes. He screamed and threw ki everywhere. He fell to his knees; tears flowing down his face. He reached up, and ki-blasted a camera in the corner of the room. He then reached into his armor and pulled out a gold locket. He opened it, revealing a photograph of himself, his parents, and the younger saiyan.

"I swear, I will avenge you," Vegeta said, "My brother, Yoshima." 

(End Part 1)

Authoress stands facing audience, smiling innocently. To her left and right Duo and Vegeta are gagged, bound with chains, and tied to two steel reinforced poles.

A: Muses are fun. *giggles* Well, until they get on your nerves, then you need to…deal with it.

Duo/Vegeta: *yelling incomprehensible profanities beneath gags* 

A: Shut up. Now. *instant silence* Thank you. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Requests and constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows. And if the boys behave, I might just let them out for the next chapter.

D/V: *more profanities*

A: Or I could just leave you there. *instant silence* That's better. Please review. I will warn you it may take me a while for the next chapter, due to school, life, etc. But with lots of reviews (5+) I might get it up faster. Arigato! 


	2. Author's Note

CHALLENGE

Konichiwa, minna-sama! I was wonder if you would help me out with something. I am terrible at coming up with baby names, so I'm going to need some input.

The names must follow these rules:

1. They can't be common. I.e.: Joe, Sarah, etc.

2. Try to make them sound exotic.

3. If you give me a Japanese name, and it translates (i.e. Tenshi-Angel) let me know the translation. 

As a bonus: if I use any of the names you send me, I will let you know (so please give me your E-mail) and I will write a one-shot story for you as my way of saying thank you. The story can be any way you desire (within reason).

The Fandoms I will write for are:

Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Rayearth*, Fushigi Yugi, Card Captor Sakura, Ranma ½, Inu-Yasha, Yuyu Hakusho*, Slayers*, Dragonball Z/GT, Trigun¸ Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter*, X-Men*, Dragonlance, and Original Fiction. (List may grow)

* Indicates there is one or more pairing(s) that I refuse to write about.

Please make the stories one-shot. If they are longer than ONE CHAPTER, you will be waiting a looooooooong time for it to be finished. I am willing to write Yaoi, Yuri, Het, and Mpreg stories.

Thanks again,

Animeduchess


	3. Chapter 1

Animeduchess: Hello! Look I'm alive…I think. *pokes an arm* Yep I'm alive. 

Vegeta: You've established this already. Can we get on with the story?

A: I'm getting there… hey, how did you escape?

Vegeta: I have my ways.

Duo: Hi, people!

V: Baka human…

D: I heard that!

A: Would you both shut up?! * silence* Thank you. Anyway, this part starts approximately 5 years after the Buu saga. Also, this story will not include Uub or good Buu. Therefore, Goku sticks around. Yes, Goku is alive in this story. 

Disclaim: I don't own DBZ.

****

Part 1

Meeting

*…* Sayian Language

_I could get lost in that sound,_ Piccolo thought as he meditated next to a waterfall. His mind wandered to his friends and how they were probably with their respective families. Even Gohan had gone and gotten married. Piccolo couldn't help but feel a bit … lonely … He shook those thoughts out of his head. He enjoyed the solitude. It helped him meditate. He sighed in contentment. Things could not possibly be more perfect…

__

WHOOSH!

"What the…?" Piccolo said, shaken out of his daze. He glanced sky ward and stared. Falling to Earth at top speed was a Sayian space pod! The pod landed about a mile away from him. Piccolo flew over to investigate. He landed near the hole the pod had made and waited. Suddenly, the pod door opened and someone stepped out. The stranger wore black spandex under typical Sayian armor. The spandex revealed well-sculpted muscles along the stranger's arms and legs. A long brown tail was wrapped around the stranger's waist. The stranger's raven-black hair fell in spiky layers to his shoulders. The stranger's eyes were such an intense ebony that, for a moment, Piccolo could not takes his eyes away from them. 

For a moment, the strange Sayian did nothing. Suddenly, his eyes darted toward where Piccolo was standing and disappeared, reappearing in front of Piccolo. 

*Who are you? * The Sayian demanded. Piccolo looked at him, confused. 

*Who are you? * The Sayian said again. Piccolo continued to look confused. He had never heard this language before in his life. 

"What do you want?" Piccolo asked. Now it was the Sayian's turn to look confused. 

__

Great, Piccolo thought, _neither of us can understand each other_… A thought stuck him. 

"I am Piccolo," he said, pointing to himself.

"I…m…Pik…lo," the Sayian repeated, still confused

"Piccolo," Piccolo said pointing to himself again. He then pointed at the Sayian and looked at him questioningly. He felt stupid speaking like this, but if it meant he was understood…

The Sayian's eyes widened in understanding. He pointed to himself. 

*Yoshima, * the Sayian said. Piccolo nodded.

*Listen, do you know where Vegeta is? I heard rumors saying he was on this planet, * The Sayian said. 

"You're looking for Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. 'Vegeta' was the only word he recognized.

*Vegeta-no-Ouji, * The Sayian said slowly. He smiled as Piccolo nodded in understanding.

__

Why would he be looking for Vegeta? Piccolo wondered. There was something about this strange Sayian, though Piccolo couldn't place what, that suggested that he wouldn't harm Vegeta or anyone else. Shrugging, Piccolo picked up a stick and drew a rough drawing of Capsule Corp. and pointed in the direction of the building. The Sayian bowed, saying something piccolo assumed was a thank you and flew away. Piccolo just stood there, watching him leave.

(End Part 1)

Animeduchess: Yay! I finished another chapter! Feedback pleeeeeeeeeeeeease! 


	4. Royal Meeting

Animeduchess: Hello again! Wow, another update, I'm on a roll.

Vegeta: Just shut up and get on with the story.

A: Well, hello to you too. *mumbles* party pooper…

V: Baka ninguen.

A: I may be human, but I possess the power of the Author, which is more powerful than any super Sayian. 

V: What do you mean by that?

Duo: Hi people!

A: Shall I show you? *pen and paper appear out of thin air* I can make you do whatever I want.

D: What's going on?

V: Prove it.

A: Okay. *begins writing* 'Prince Vegeta slowly walks toward the gorgeous human, Duo Maxwell, a look of lust in his eyes. As they meet, Vegeta pulls Duo in for a long, passionate kiss.' *pen and paper disappear* 

D & V: *look at each other in stark terror and instantly pull away*

V: How dare you!

A: You're the one who wanted proof. *clears throat and turns toward audience* Sorry about the delay. I felt like playing with my muses. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Disclaim: I don't own DBZ. All the characters I use (except for Yoshima and some others later in the story) Belong to Akira Toriyama. I'm not making any money off of this story.

Part 2 

Royal Meeting

*…blah…* Saiyan Language

*Vegeta! * the boy yelled, trying to shield himself from a large ki-blast, *Vegeta, HELP ME! * The blast sent him through the metallic wall, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the boy was gone.

"Yoshima!" Vegeta yelled, waking himself up. He sighed. After all these years, he had assumed he was over these nightmares. Apparently not. He stretched and got out of bed, careful not to disturb Bulma. The sun was just starting to appear on the horizon as Vegeta walked outside. Just then, he sensed a powerful yet familiar ki coming straight toward him. Before Vegeta could figure out who it was, a strange Saiyan landed a few feet away from him.

*Greetings, Vegeta, * the Saiyan said, smiling, *It's been a long time.* 

*Who the hell are you?* Vegeta demanded. 

*Such a temper, Vegeta,* he said, smiling, *After all these years, this is how you greet me?*

*How dare you mock your prince!* Vegeta shouted.

*Calm down, 'Geta. I just want to talk to you.*

*Who are you?*

*What do you mean?*

*I've never seen you before in my life.* 

*You…you don't recognize me, Vegeta?* 

*Should I?* 

*You have got to be joking!*

*No.*

*Wow, this isn't exactly what I expected.*

*Who are you?*

*To be blunt, if I were any other being in this universe I would be dead right now.* Vegeta thought he felt a spark of déjà vu.

*What is your name, Saiyan?* 

*My name is…* he paused, the Vegeta family smirk etched into his lips, 

*Vegeta Yoshima-no-Ouji.*

End Part 2 

Animeduchess: Well, what do you think? Please help keep this story alive by reviewing. No reviews = No updates. That rule stands for all my stories. 

Vegeta: If you don't review, the woman gets bitchy and annoying. *mumbles* As, if she isn't all the time anyway.

A: I heard that! 

Duo: Quit mocking her! I don't need another emotional scar, thank you.

A: *pen and paper appear* Just in case… ^_^


End file.
